Leah's Story
by Namine Aki
Summary: This story is about Leah Clearwaters point of view and how she imprinted. To fully understand the story you must have read the Twilight saga. Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy my story!! :P**

Chapter One

My Heart

It all started when Sam – the love of my live – dumped me after sneaking off every night. That's when my life turned upside down, and to make matters worse he starts dating my second cousin, Emily, which broke my heart.....

"Leah" my little brother, Seth called to me. I lifted my head to see him walking towards me. "Come on Leah you can't hide away forever" he said, referring to the little house I had found in the woods not far from our house. I dropped my head to trying to ignore him. "Leah, Mum is getting worried. She thinks you need someone to talk to, like those counsellors." When he said that I looked up, remembering the time when dad lost one of his brothers and mum sent him away to a counsellor. He didn't get better, he just got more depressed because he realized how much he had lost it.

"Leah you have to get over him, it's his loss. Just move on-" "You don't know how it feels to get lied to and then become the lie!" I said through my teeth. He looked at me for a moment, and then spoke again. "Leah we know how you feel, we feel it to, in your head and Sam feels it. Man, he beats himself up all the time because it wasn't easy for both of you. But he loves Emily and you can't change that, no one can." With that he walked off into the woods to phase before I could argue, I followed and did the same. When I was in my wolf form I heard Quil and Jacob discussing things about Nessie and Claire. It's so easy to let my mind wonder through the pain I've been through. The pack think I do it to make them depressed but I can't help it, it just slips out. Quil and Jacob stopped talking, they were gone, they had phased back into their human forms again.

"_Seth, can you come to my house I need to speak with you". _Sam, the alpha of the pack, called Seth.

"_Sure thing Sam."_ Seth answered.

They were both gone after that and now I was alone. I started running towards La Push and then phased, still in the woods out of sight.

Once I was in La Push I saw Emily at the corner store. I did not hate Emily, it wasn't her fault that Sam imprinted on her. "Hey Emily, do you need a hand with that." I saw the large box she was carrying and went over to help. "Oh, thanks Leah." She said. She was two years older than me, but she acted my age maybe younger. We were like sisters, we used to do everything together. But ever since Sam had imprinted on her and they got engaged, we slowly drifted apart. I also had the pack I needed to look out for. Once I had helped her, she gave me a lift home and told me to come and see her soon.

**OK guys please review!!!! love comments Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My Birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LEAH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" My family and friends sang to me. Mum had gone way over board for my 17th birthday, she hadn't just invited the whole pack, Charlie, Bella and Billy, she had basically invited the whole of La Push to celebrate my birthday. After everyone had cake and said happy birthday to me they left. It was nice to have peace and quiet again.

After I helped mum clean up, I started walking to my little house in the forest. It was a good hide out, no one could see it from the trail and it took Seth a good half hour to find it. (But he would cheat and follow my secant.) When I was there, I caught the scent of a vampire. It was way too sweet and it burnt my nose, but not like normal burning this was a nice burning. It didn't smell like a Cullen or any of the other bloodsuckers from the gathering just recently. - The Cullen's thought that if they gathered enough leeches to witness the little half breed grow to convince the voltorie to spear their lives. - I decided to follow the scent. It was heading toward folks.

After I phrased the scent got stronger through my wolf form. I could follow it more clearly. As I got closer the scent didn't burn anymore, it made me dizzy from being such a beautifully fragrants. I had never smelt anything like it, its scent was indescribable. I kept following, had to know what or who smelt so good. The scent turned and started heading towards La Push.

It wasn't far from my house when I caught sight of the most beautiful boy, he was around my age and he didn't look like your typical vampires though he definitely wasn't human. At that moment my heart stopped, my eyes nearly popped out of my head, I knew what was happening. I had found my other half. I imprinted on the beautiful boy standing there in front of me! But at the same moment I realised what was going on he flashed a set of magnificent white teeth and then POP he was gone, his whole beautiful self was nowhere to be seen and the indescribable scent disappeared with it.

I stood there in shock at what I had just witnessed. I had just imprinted and then he disappeared into thin air! What was I suppose to do now, sit around wait for him! No, I had to see him again and I had to see him soon. I had to know his name and know who he was or what he was. But above all I have to be with him and protect him forever, my life depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cliff Diving

I phased back into my human form. After the shock of finally finding the right person for me was over I felt a different emotion go through me. It was like anger but had too much power; it surged through me, ripping me in every direction. I held in the urge to scream because mum was inside with Seth. I ran into the bushes to phase. When I was in my wolf form again I headed for the Quileutes dive.

Embry, Sam, Jacob and Jared were keeping their guard for the night.

"_Leah, where are you going?"_Sam interrogated me.

"_What's it to you? You're not alpha, stay out of my business. " _I replied coldly.

"_Leah, I know your angry but-" _he stopped in shock hearing my thoughts. Then he was gone and I could still feel the shock in everyone's head. I was still heading towards Quileutes dive. I reached it and went to the highest point where I could jump. Jumping would help clear my head and even tho I have never jumped from this high, what could go wrong? If I could take on vampires then this would be a piece of cake. I was at the top when I heard Sam phase again, and then he started yelling.

"_Leah, don't jump!" _he yelled like he cared.

"_Why shouldn't I, I've done it before" _I answered rudely.

"_Because you have imprinted and you're weak!"_ he yelled again, this time with more persuasion. He thought I was weak! What a dog!

"_I've never heard that lie before. When did you make it up?"_ I said coldly.

"_It's not a lie. I know...."_ he trailed off. _"Just please wait and I'll explain everything."_

I considered it and then answered. _"I'm waiting Sam, but this better be good."_

I phased and waited for him to come. It wasn't long until he came around the corner in his human form. He looked, well he looked sad. As in burning sad.

"Leah, this might hurt a little to hear but I have to say it. Do you remember when we were happy together?" he asked without meeting my eyes. "Of course how could I forget?"

"Well I loved you I really did and I know you did too. But when I met Emily everything wasn't the same anymore. I didn't love her I needed her. She is my life and always will be. But when I imprinted on her I was angry because she hated me for screwing you over and I knew you were to. So I had to get away, I had to feel alive again. So I went to this same cliff face and jumped...." He looked at me with pain and agony in his eyes. "I landed in the water on the rocky side, I smashed my head on the rock and got knocked out. Next thing I know I'm in my room with a bandage wrapped around my head and my family sitting beside me. It didn't take me long to recover but longer than usual. I know this sounds weird to you but when you are in love with someone and then you imprint you get weaker. But in time you will get your strength back like I did and Jacob did also. You can phase but not for as long and your strength will be about half to what it used to be."

I stood there trying to believe what he said, and then I had a question. "Will I be able to have babies?" I asked. He looked at me with a grin that could have won me over any other day. "That's the best part you can have as many as you want before you get you strength back." "How long do I have?" I asked unsure of the answer. "You'll have 3 years but if you don't have kids it's only about 1 and a half" I looked at him in astonishment and happiness. I could have children! My dream, my goal was to become a mum and have a husband to share it with.

**Please reveiw!!!!!! :P Hope you enjoyed!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Questions

As the days past I got emptier. Like my life wasn't worth living. I kept asking myself who this boy was and why I couldn't find him. If he was really out there, what if I imagined him? What if he was never really there, I just wanted him there? Even if he was or wasn't there I still imprinted on something and it was tearing me into two. I can't even sleep at night without having a nightmare about not finding that boy. I always had that rage surge through me, screaming when I was alone and sometime I cut myself to release the stress. I know "OMG EMO" but it really helps my self-control, it lets out the anger without even saying anything.

I can't get his face out of my head. It was so perfect and the way he smelt, wow I could have fainted from the sweet smell. I tried to think why it didn't burn, if he was a vampire. All the bloodsuckers I've ever come across almost made me faint because the smell was so rank. But he smelt nothing like them. What if he wasn't a vampire? I didn't know anyone who could pop into thin air, but the way he did it was so graceful, he sort of disintegrated like sand that's being blown around. Twisting into the air and out of sight, the little pieces.

Later I went to Embry's to use his computer. I typed in Myths just as a starter. Finding nothing I went to Greek Mythology. I came across a strange but very familiar woman. I clicked on her and started to read. While reading along I found him! He was a Greek god's son! His name was Erasmus and was the son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love. The father wasn't mentioned. I kept reading and found out some really neat information, it said he was able to do things no other god could. They kept referring to a cold blooded monster. Yep, sounds like a vampire. As I read, it said something that didn't quite make sense. It was talking about how a 'Shard' could make an illusion that makes people think they disappear, but really, they just go invisible. So did that mean the boy I saw didn't want to be found? Was he scared?

After awhile I gave up in finding anything else until tomorrow when I was fresh and could get my head around what I had already found. So his name was Erasmus, he was cold blooded and could become invisible. But I still didn't understand the thing about the 'Shard.' I had to find out, so I went to the library. The Greek mythology section was surprisingly small. I searched and searched but found nothing on a 'Shard.' I gave up and started walking home. I walked out the library and there he was, just standing there!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Forever After

My heart stopped and i fainted..........

All I remember after that was waking up in a strange room with a beautiful boy sitting at the edge of my bed. A set of the most gorgeous blue eyes were staring me curiously. I stared back with the same curiosity. Then he flashed a set of perfect white teeth at me again. I try to smile back, but it came out weak. I lay down and went back to sleep.

When I woke again he was in the chair next to my bed sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I stared amazed that anyone could be that beautiful. He had spiky brown hair, tan skin and little freckles on his face. His eyes fluttered open and were the most amazing colour blue. "Hello," he said. "My name is Erasmus and I have been watching you."

He spoke! His was voice like a chime or beautiful bell all in time. I tried to speak back but he put his finger to my lips, I shivered from the touch. "I know you have questions and I'll answer them be please be patient." I nodded and tried to speak again. "Hello my name is-" "I already know your name, you are Leah Sara Clearwater. You are a shape-shifter and you have imprinted on me."

I was lost for words. How did he know all this? Then I remembered the library and how Shards can curse illusions. "What's a Shard?" He shone his teeth at me again. "That is what I am, you made me like that." Now I was confused "I made you like that?" He came and sat on the bed next to me. "Ever since I was born I have a bond with you that no one has ever heard of before. It's called a shard. Meaning you have shards of my heart in you and I have shards of your heart in me. This makes us bound together for eternity." He met my eyes and scooped up my hand in his. "Leah, will you stay with me? This was fate." He said with a smile. "Erasmus," I looked into his eyes and held his hands in mine. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He lent down and our lips met. He was so gentle and soft. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I knew from then on that this was my forever after.

**Please R&R. Thankyou XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone, **

**I'm really sorry i haven't updated in agers but i was deciding if i should keep writting or **

**just leave it where i was. I'm really sorry i hope you all read my story/s (I'm about to **

**start a new one so loook out for that.)**

**xxx Namine Aki ;D**

Chapter Six

One Thing after Another

I woke the next morning, and felt happy and alive. As I looked around I couldn't see Erasmus anywhere. Last night when we went to bed he lay by my side, but now he wasn't there. I got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower and brush my teeth.

By the time I got out I half expected him to be waiting on the bed, but he still was nowhere in sight. I walked over to the bed and sat down and reeled on what he had said last night. So he was a shard, meaning some of my heart is in him and he is in me. He also knew everything I had been trying to keep a secret this whole time. Who is this guy that I kissed last night? Whoever he was, he was the most amazing person I had ever met. His eyes stopped my heart, his smell took away my breath and his lip, well they were indescribable.

I went down stairs to get something to eat. Then soon realised I had no clue where I was. I looked around outside and was definitely nowhere near La Push. "Erasmus!" I yelled. "Where are you, please come back," I yelled again. Just then, there he was. He came around the corner and had that gorgeous smile I loved. I smiled back as he came and grabbed me in a warm hug. "Good morning my sleeping beauty" he whispered in my ear. He brushed his lips across mine just slightly, as tho he was teasing me. "Good morning, where did you go?" I asked. "I went to get some breakfast. I know how you shape-shifters eat like horses." He laughed. I flushed a little, and then buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent. "Erasmus, where are we?" I asked into his chest. He pulled away enough to see my face. "We are in Greece" he said with a smile.

I looked up in astonishment "Greece!" I exclaimed, "Why are we here? What about my family? My Mum? My Brother? My Pack?" by now I was more talking to myself than anyone else. "We are here because, Leah sit down for a moment." We went inside and sat on the sofa. I looked around the house we were in was exquisite. It had blue and green colours on the wall and when the sun touched it, it was like heaven on earth. There was modern furniture everywhere and a little book shelf in the corner full of books from all over the world.

"Leah, when I found you at the library, I had come to tell you some terrible news. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't break your heart. So I took you away and used my power to do so, but you must know." I looked deeply into his eyes and found grief and sadness. "While you were out your mum and Seth were going to Emily's for a party." He said slowly, then I remembered "Oh my god Pauls birthday Party." "Yeah, well your mum and brother were going to Emily's when she ran into a heap of vampires. Seth tried to fend them off but they were too fast and too strong." I looked at him with an 'ARE YOU FOR REAL' look. "I know this might be a shock, but there's no easy way to say this." I looked at him for a moment, "Please tell their alright" I choked, a lump built in my throat. "Leah, your family were killed by the vampires."

**xxxPlease Reviews are nice!!!xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sorrow

I don't know how long I sat there. Minutes, hours it was all a blur. The world seems to have stopped dead in its tracks. My family was dead... MY FAMILY WAS DEAD! How could I have let this happen? I had failed them; I was here and not there, not there to help them... not there to help them.

A single tear ran down my cheek. I lay down on the couch and Erasmus wrapped his arms around me and we stayed there for awhile. Later I looked at the time and it was about 4:30. I got up and went to have a shower and clean myself up.

After my shower Erasmus was sitting on my bed with a half smile. I went and sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "Leah," he whispered in my ear "do you want to go back to La Push?" I turned to look at him and I nodded. "I can't just leave my life behind." I said softly. "Well," he looked up at me with sad eyes "I can't come with you. I have a life here to and I can't leave it like you can't leave yours." "Will we see each other again?" I asked. "No, never again, unless you stay with me. It's your decision. Do what you think is right."

I knew I couldn't stay away from him, it would kill me. I love him, I couldn't stand not ever seeing him again. Now I had a decision to make. I could stay and have my forever after or I could go back and live the grief that was waiting for me at home. Could I leave my pack? Or could I stay here with Erasmus?

Later on we went out for dinner and Erasmus took me for a quick tour of the town. It was a lot bigger than I expected and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen – aside from Erasmus. There was one spot in the town that really caught my eye; it was a small church that looked like a piece of art. It was white and green; I made Erasmus take me in to look inside. I had never been very big on the whole religious thing but I would have come to church every Sunday just to be in this breath-taking beauty. "This is the church my Mum and Dad were married in," Erasmus said, pulling me out of my awe. "It's beautiful." I said slowly.

I turned to him and looked at him, he turned and studied me curiously. "What's wrong Leah?" he said eyeing me. I walked over to him and grabbed his hands in mine. "Erasmus, I have made my mind up about staying or going." He looked at me wide eyed, that had caught him off guard. "That was fast, don't do something you'll regret." He said softly. "My dear Erasmus, I have thought about this very hard. If I go back I'll be leaving you and that will kill me, also if I go back I would fall apart without a family to live with, where would I live? But if I stayed here I'll be running away from my life back home, how can I do that to my pack? But If I did leave them, they would get over it and I could go back and visit. Although if I left you I wouldn't get over it and I feel sick just being away from you for a little while. I couldn't do it so I choose to stay here, with you."


End file.
